The Cure For About Anything
by KeepSaying
Summary: Jane isn't feeling too well but Kurt knows just the thing that can cure any suffering, be it emotional or physical. One- Shot. Pure Jeller fluff.


**A/N** : This is really short and so sweet it might give you cavaties if you read it too often but I thought that's a small price to pay for pure Jeller fluff. Enjoy. :)

* * *

It was about two weeks after they had gotten together and one week after they had officially moved in together when Jane had left work early and Kurt came home to find her curled up on the couch facing the backrest, a pillow clutched to her chest.

Once he saw her laying there he tried to quieten his movements. If he would normally just kick off his shoes, now he slipped out of them without making a sound and put them down on the doormat. If he would normally throw his keys on the sideboard next to the door, now he let them drop in the pocket of his jacket as to not make any noise.

She hadn't moved yet and he thought that maybe she was sleeping and was about to tiptoe into the kitchen when he heard a faint "Would you mind bringing me a coffee as well?"

He smiled silently, enjoying the fact that she knew his routine good enough to know this, but instead of complying to her wish he stepped towards her and squatted down next to where her head lay on the pillow and gave a her hair a kiss.

"You okay?" he asked, breathing in the freshly showered scent of her hair and stroking her left arm lightly. He hadn't known her to be sick and he had never seen her laying around so unmoving before, he was a little worried but he really did try to tone it down. At least she hadn't been shot – right? He straightened up a little to make sure that she was indeed not nursing a bloody gunshot wound only to sink back down next to her again, feeling a little better.

"Yeah I'm fine" she mumbled into the pillow she had curled herself around.

Chuckling lightly he sat down on the head of the couch – since Jane had made herself so small that she didn't occupy all of it – and started caressing her hair gently.

"Sure" he said "But whenever you feel like you're not fine anymore you can tell me" he could feel her nod against the head that was still resting on her head and he stopped for a bit, remembering that she had wanted coffee.

"No" he heard her mutter just then and had to lean forward to understand her fully. "Keep doing that" he could finally make out and smiled at her childlike persistence.

Instead of continuing the caress, though, he moved around a little on the sofa until he could curl up behind her. He could feel her lift her head and when he slipped his arm beneath her she dropped it to snuggle even further into him. His other hand he brought around her waist and moved it upwards a little to clasp her hands that were still holding the pillow.

Kurt felt the warm form of his girlfriend relax in his arms and he felt his heart swell with love for this amazing human being. "I love you" he whispered in her ear, feeling her shudder underneath him and pulling her even tighter to his chest.

"Love you too" she mumbled back but he could hear her lips quirk up a bit in a smile.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong now?" he asked again, settling his cheek on the top of her head lightly.

"It's nothing. Just my belly hurting a little."

Frowning down at her he went into full protection mode. Even if it wasn't a gunshot wound, having her stomach hurt could basically mean anything! She could have an appendicitis. Knowing Jane she was probably downplaying the pain anyway, so… Interrupting his own thoughts going to the worst places he decided to simply ask her before assuming anything. (Don't ever say that Kurt Weller wasn't capable of learning.)

"How long has it been hurting?" he inquired moving his left hand down to her belly "Where is the pain located?"

"You sound like a doctor" she replied unhappily but moved his hand to her lower abdomen nonetheless "Your hands are so warm" she … curling up a little bit tighter again, taking his hand with her this time.

Caressing the part of her belly his hand lay on, he tightened his grip around Jane as well "How long has it been hurting?" he asked again.

"Oh, not long. I felt it start around lunch time when I was out with Patterson and Tasha and early this afternoon it got worse a little with cramps and stuff so I asked Hirst if I could go home early. She said it was no problem, that I have a lot of overtime anyway that I could use for things like that. It wasn't that much going on today, anyway. I hope it's okay that I left early?"

"Of course" he kissed her hair again "But you could've told me you weren't feeling well, I could've taken you to the doctor or to the ER if it got worse.."

"Kurt" she giggled lightly, turning her head for the first time since he had gotten home to press a kiss to his cheek "That is really sweet but I can go see a doctor on my own. I'm a big girl." When she felt him starting to protest she squeezed his hand that was still resting on her belly "But don't worry, I won't have to go to the doctor with this. It's fine."

"How do you know? Do you have that often? I really think you should go see someone about it-"

She cut him off, laughing openly now and turning around in his arms completely. Lovingly she gazed up at him, rubbing her hand over his stubbly cheek, enjoying the familiar feel. "You are the very best boyfriend on the planet" she grinned, reaching up and pecking his lips "But you're also a man, I guess" she sighed in fake exasperation.

He frowned at her, not understanding what she was talking about until finally understanding dawned on her.

"Oh. You're-" he stopped, not sure how he should phrase it and blushing under his scruff.

"Yeah. I'm on my period" Jane finished for him, smiling at his awkwardness she gave him another kiss "The first day is the worst for me with cramps and all, after that it's fine. So I usually just lay in bed right after I get home and wait for the next day when it's finally gonna be over" she snuggled into his chest again "Although I have to say, it's nice to have a personal heater."

"Just nice?" he wanted to know with a grin tickling her sides lightly.

She squealed "Okay maybe a little more than nice. You can be my personal heater full time" she grinned "If you want the job."

Nodding thoughtfully "It's a hard job but I think I am the right man for it."

"I know you are."

"And besides being amazing at heating up bellies, I also know the perfect cure for about any pain there is. Physical and emotional" he bragged sitting up and taking her with him so that she was now curled up in his lap and he could wrap both arms around her small form.

"And what is that?" she wanted to know pouting up at him.

"Hot chocolate!" he exclaimed and with that he stood up, lifting her up in his arms with him and waiting until she had nestled into him, her arms around his neck, safely, before he walked over to the kitchen, setting her down on the counter to get to work.

Moving around the kitchen to heat up the milk and find some chocolate in the depth of his cupboards – since Jane had moved in there had been significantly less chocolate around even though a lot more was being bought – he felt her gaze on him and every once in a while he dropped by her to steal a quick kiss and ask her how her belly was doing.

She mostly shook her head at him in mock annoyance but her smile belied her eyes and he knew she was completely fine. And he would make sure she would be more than fine in a few minutes.

" _Tada_ m'lady. This will tickle your palate." He presented two cups of hot chocolate proudly "And the best thing to go with hot chocolate is a movie and a blanket and cuddles" he added, motioning for her to follow her "And it just so happens that I have all of those things here."

Settling down on the couch once more with a warm cup between her hands, her legs curled up beneath her, Kurt's arm curled around her shoulders and a blanket covering both of them she sighed happily when she took the very first sip of this liquid that promised happiness.

He could get used to this as well, he thought to himself, starting the Pixar movie Sawyer had left here when they had moved out, nestling up to his girlfriend with his hand covering her belly once more and her head resting on his shoulder. He was genuinely, blissfully, deliriously happy.


End file.
